Registered Offender
by Anony-Mus-For-You
Summary: Ike's real parents come back into the picture; and suddenly Kyle finds himself in a very dangerous situation. He would love to have his best friend beside him, telling him everything would be okay. But unfortunately, Stan is rather absorbed with Wendy. So instead, Kyle finds comfort in his orange hooded friend-Kenny.
1. Chapter 1

Friendless

b Kyles P.O.V/b

"Look, it's the Jew." Eric's voice hisses in the ears of students as I pass them in the halls. Just three years ago these students would have been considered my friends—people I could talk to, joke around with, and hang out with without it being some sort of taboo. I could see it in their eyes; they were soaking up his words without even a second thought. A knot forms in my stomach as their glaring eyes turn on me.

"Ay, Jew boy!" Eric throws his chubby arm over my shoulder jerking me into his chest. The smell is foul—something mixed between rotting meat and overly sweaty man tits. I jerk away glaring at him.

"Go away Eric," I hiss rubbing my face as I try to traipse off. But the fat ass just wouldn't let me. Of course not, he had some form of torture in mind for me instead I bet. He glowers at me and jerks me back to his body as he continues walking. I roll my eyes and give in shaking my head. His body odor was sickening. "Jesus, when was the last time you bathed fat ass?"

"Ay!" He hissed wrapping his chubby arm around my neck. "What's wrong with the Jew today?" I glowered at the ground and shoved him off. I didn't really want him knowing what was going on at home; especially since it was so private. About two weeks ago, they had been informed that Ike's original parents wanted to start monitored visits. The adoption agency had said it was some sort of religious awakening, and that they wanted to be a part of their son's life. Ike didn't handle it well, and we haven't really been able to get more than three words, or single syllables out of him. "Kahl," Cartman glowered stepping in front of me. Was that a hint of worry I saw in his eyes? I mentally scoffed and stepped around him.

"Just let me get to class fat ass," I grip at my backpack handle tighter and keep my head down making my way to AP Science. I sighed sliding into my desk next to Wendy and lay my head on my book. She looks over warily; we haven't really gotten along since she and Stan started dating again. In my defense, he's been an asshole ever since. "What?" I groan turning away from her.

"Nothing," She sighs and turns back in her seat staring at the board. The silence between us two only lasted for a moment before she turned in her desk to face me. "Why are you being such an ass to Stan?" Her voice said there was no room to lie; so I did the next best thing and completely avoided it by remaining silent. "Kyle," Her voice hissed in a whisper. "Answer. Me." I turned in no mood to deal with her cramp and gave her the bird—I'm learning a little to well from Kenny.

At lunch, things were worst than in the morning. It felt like everyone was angry with me for some stupid reason or another. Not that it mattered, that's how it worked every day isn't it? Get mad at the Jew, because he's different. That makes everything better.

Stan placed his tray across the table from me and sighed looking up at me. "Dude," He opened his carton of milk and chugged it. "I don't know what's going on, but you either need to talk about it, or get over it. You've never stayed mad at me for this long before!"

That's right, I glare at him softly. I'm mad at my Super Best Friend, and guess what? Everyone thinks I shouldn't be. But they don't even understand why I'm so angry with him. They just think no one should ever be mad at the star football player.

He was the first person I called when I found out there was a chance that Ike might be made to go live with his original parents. Yes, I know it would take a lot of legal actions and several lawsuits, but there was always that small chance I could lose my little brother. I spent the week stressed out and paranoid with all visitors that came to the house. I begged Stan to come over several times, and each time he had something he had to do with Wendy. He still doesn't know about what's going on, and I intend to keep it that way.

"Whatever," I sighed picking at the roll on my plate. He watches my hand with his brows furrowed. He wants to say something, and even opens his mouth. But Cartman cuts him off as he sits his fat ass down right beside me.

"Hey fags," He grunts reaching over and jerking the roll from my hand. I let him have it; not like I'm in any mood to eat. I've still got far too much to worry about. Eric throws his elbow into my upper arm and glares questioningly. He's catching on. Believe it or not, as high school goes on, he's more and more capable of this thing called emotions. But we have yet to witness any empathy from him; so he's still a fat sociopath.

"Whoa," Kenny sits on the other side of Stan staring at the rest of us curiously. "What did I miss?" The blonde pulled his hood off long enough to shove food down his throat. He was usually in the loop on everything; this time though he was as clueless as the rest. "What happened here?" He looks between Stan and me, and then glares at Cartman. "Alright lardy tits, what the hell did you do to Kyle?" A small smile graces my lips as I bow my head to Kenny. He had always been relatively protective over me—something about my morals being further up my ass than a thong. He was drunk, so it wasn't even worth questioning.

"I don't know," Stan groans glaring at my softly. I know he hopes it would get the words out of me. I won't let it work this time.

"Nothing." I push my tray to Eric annoyed and grab a book out of my backpack. If I pretended to be studying, I knew they wouldn't bug me. They know better than that.

Home. God, home has never felt so good, and so bad. Ike is sitting in his corner glaring at the photo in his hands. I know what the picture holds before I even think to ask. Tears form in the corner of his eyes as he looks up. He's been really upset about this whole thing, and hasn't even said much to any of us.

"Kyle," He whines angrily. "Why did they come back? I talked to a counselor, and she says it's probably…" He has a hic in the middle of his sentence. I drop my bag and ease into the corner beside him. My arm instantly drapes over his shoulder and I pull him close into my chest. "She said it's only making me so upset because I have a dedication to my biological parents. But Kyle," He looks up and wipes his eyes shaking his head. "I don't want to see them. Hell, they don't know me, or who I am!" Amen. I kiss the top of his head softly and muss his hair.

"Then don't. It's your choice Ike, and I'm behind you no matter what you choose. And so is Ma and Dad." I look my brother in the eyes trying to convey the honesty in my sentence. He looks away quickly and crumples the picture before trembling.

"If they want me now…why didn't they just keep me?" He stares at me tearfully and I pull him into a tight hug. There was no answer I could give that would seem right with him. How on earth could it? I don't know his biological parents. I haven't even given them the time of day to say hello. That might not have been a good idea. I never considered how this would make my brother feel.

"I don't know," I sigh and look at the roof silently before looking at Ike again. "But I do know this. When they gave you to us, you were our blessing. You're not part of our blood, but you ARE part of our family. And you're a big part. We'll always have a spot for you here, but if you want to try and visit them, we'll be waiting here for your return everyday." The tears form in his eyes again. Only this time, I can tell that its not from anger, or depression, or desperation. It's from appreciation. He understands how much he means to this family; how big a role he plays in the way we get along. There's just times, where we need to admit it to each other more.


	2. Chapter 2

Confused

b Stan's P.O.V/b

Kyle has been ignoring me lately and it's really starting to piss me off. I tried to figure out what his problem was, but he told me to fuck off. That's exactly what I'm doing right now. I'm at Bebe's house celebrating the weekend with Wendy and their gang. Loud music is blaring through the walls and resounding inside my head. I can see the base ripple through the music in my solo cup. I take a rough sip of it and turn to Wendy wrapping an arm around her abdomen.

"Hey babe," I whisper softly in her ear; sucking her lobe into my mouth. She pulled away giggling and turned to me furrowing her brow. God, she looked cute when she looked like that. It always reminded me of when we were kids and she would look at me like I was stupid—good times.

"Stan," she chuckles placing her hand on my chest. "Not now." She turns around to continue her chat with Bebe. I frown at her blow off. Fine. I can find someone else to entertain me then. Contrary to everyone's belief, Wendy and I aren't really a closed off couple. She prefers to experiment with Bebe, and kind of lets me do whatever I want. I guess you could say, the only reason we're even technically a couple, is because without each other we'd be lonely as hell.

As I walk into the living room, the crowd parts and I can see a certain red head leaning against the wall sulkily. Beside him is Kenny who looks more like he's trying to screw the poor guy than dance with him. I shake my head chuckling to myself and make my way over. Kenny turns huffing and crosses his arms spotting me.

"Good, maybe you can cheer the virgin up!" Kyle's cheeks flush in annoyance. I shake my head and push Kenny out of the way grabbing Kyle's wrist softly.

"Yea, I'll cheer him up. We're gonna go ahead and go." I drag Kyle towards the door, but I'm stopped by none other than the fat ass. He's stumbling around the room drunkenly with hard vodka in his hand. I shake my head at him knowing full well he'll be feeling it in the morning.

"Where you going fag?" He hisses leaning against the wall. I clench my jaw and glare at him annoyed. Unfortunately, there were no witty comebacks resting on the tip of my tongue. Alcohol kind of slows me down, I guess.

"Home," I grunt. I can see the blackmail filing itself away in his head. At least, he thinks its blackmail. It's not really news to anyone at school that I spend more nights with Kyle than with Wendy. It's just not in the way Cartman seems to think it is. He'd much rather something juicy to gossip about than the fact that Kyle and I spend most nights playing games until we pass out.

"Heh," Cartman smirks and crosses his arms. Another song begins to beat and it draws the fat asses attention. He gapes and rushes off shoving people out of his way. "Oi! Out of the damn way! I gotta dance!" If I weren't Cartman's friend, I would probably record his failing moves and put him on the Internet. But as it stands, I'm a pretty damn good friend so I simply let him embarrass himself in front of our own friends.

"Stan," Kyle sighs rubbing his head. I could tell that he didn't even really want to be at the party. "Where on earth are we going?" He looks out the window and for once I'm taking him out of South Park to talk. He looked rather uncomfortable with the thought of it just being the two of us, and for once it actually kind of hurt.

"Just to this spot right outside of town," I look at him warily and sigh. "What's been up with you?" I question pulling up to the shoulder along a railing over looking a valley of trees. "You've been stressed, and pissed, and quiet. It's not like you."

"It's just some personal issues I'm trying to work through." He sits on the rail sighing. A gust of wind causes him to shiver heavily. "Damn," He curses under his breath. I sigh and grab an extra jacket out of the back of my car and throw it to him. He slides it on over his and nods in appreciation. "So what's up with you? Why did you want to leave all the sudden?"

"Wendy." I grunt leaning my arms on the railing and glaring out at view. "She's been blowing me off a lot lately, especially at parties. And then she only wants to call me to hang out when it's convenient for her. It's kind of pissing me off." Kyle scoffs, and I know he's thinking it's ironic. "I'm sorry," I sigh looking at him. I mean it too. I can't count the number of times I've had to apologize to Kyle since Wendy and I have gotten back together. "I really shouldn't have picked her over you." I look at the ground and pick at a scab on the side of my finger.

"Leave it alone," Kyle smacks my hand away and rolls his eyes. "It's fine. I just…really needed you one night. But it doesn't matter now. Things will work themselves out." I look at him and sigh. Of course he needed me. He wouldn't have been so pissed if he didn't.

"What was going on?" I ask curiously. Kyle always told me everything that happened to him; even if it was something that he knew would piss me off. So when he refused to tell me, I knew instantly that it was something major. "You can tell me." He just shook his head and hopped off the railing. He sauntered back over to my car and climbed in sulkily.

"Just take me home, Stan." He leaned his head against the window and was silent the whole ride back to his house. "Want to stay over?" He was tense and unsure about being home. I recognized the feeling because it's how he would act when he had to tell Sheila that he scored less than an A on a test. Only this time, there were strange cars in the drive. Ones I had never seen before.

"Who the hell is that?" I ask noting the Mercedes in the drive. Whoever these people were, they certainly weren't from South Park that's for sure. No one in this stupid scum town was able to afford anything more expensive than maybe a Toyota. That's why we have no dealerships in this town.

Kyle paled beside me as he threw open the door. He didn't even give me a second glance as he raced up the drive and into the house. That was when I knew there was something super important going on. I raced in behind Kyle and was surprised when I entered a solemn living room. Ike was in the corner trembling and gripping at his hair.

"Stan," Kyle whines desperately. "Just wait in my room." He's comforting his brother and Sheila ushers me towards the stairs for once instead of out of the house. What in the hell is going on here?


	3. Chapter 3

Lost

**Kenny's P.O.V**

The party was extremely boring—no fights and no stripping. What kind of party ends like that? Walking home proves to be more entertaining however. Cartman stumbles ahead of me and Butters. He's drunk off his ass, and grumbling about Kyle. He likes to think we don't see how much he really cares for Kyle, but after he left with Stan, he got pissed off.

He's currently grumbling to the air. Butters is twiddling his thumbs next to me keeping his eyes on the ground. I love this little shy blonde. There's no way I'd be able to tell him, but he's very special to me. It's kind of nice to see him keep the innocence over the years.

"Well, gosh," He whines softly and chews on one of his nails. I grab his hand softly pulling it from his mouth. It was a nervous habit he formed after watching me die at one point—not that he remembers it. "I hope he'll be okay." He watches as Fat ass stumbles up his drive way. He slams his fist on the door until his mom answers and lets him in. Sometimes I wish Liane was my mom. At least she cared about her son; even if she let him get away with murder—literally. I swear, if Cartman was to tell his mom that he had murdered someone, she'd help him hide the body and still call him her sweet little angel.

"Well Butter," I grin throwing my arm over the blonds shoulder and placing a slopping kiss on his cheek. He blushed instantly. It was rather comparable to a tomato; pretty impressive if you ask me. His hand covers the spot and he begins to walk ahead.

"O-oh g-gosh," He flushes more and turns around cocking his cute blonde head. "I di-didn't know you were gay too!" Spit take. What? Butters had no idea, that I, Kenny McCormick, king of South Park whores, was homo? This kid seriously lives under a rock! I laugh and throw my arms around him shaking my head.

"You Butters, are far too cute for your own good!" I wave at him as we part ways. He still lives in a decent part of town, so I'd rather see all the houses and remember that I've still got to go home to a piece of shit. My phone buzzes in my pocket, but I ignore it. I don't really feel like being social.

Answer me- Craig

No- K.M

You just did- Craig

Doesn't count- K.M

Whatever- Craig

Lunch. Me. You.- K.M

Okay- Craig.

"Kenny!" Stan groaned exasperated in our wood class. We were partnered up to make—take a guess—a damned birdhouse! Why in the hell does this teacher feel the need to have ALL of his damn classes make a birdhouse? Guess I can't complain though, it is an easy A. And I need an easy mark; I'm already failing most of my other classes. Not that it really matters or anything. If my future is based off how my parents made themselves, then I'm screwed anyway. Why even waste energy trying?

"What?" I whine pouting as I lay across the table. He rolls his eyes at my childish behavior but that doesn't stop me. "Staaaaannn," I grab his hand and begin sucking on his finger lightly. His cheeks flush as he jerks his hand back.

"Dude! We're in class!" He hisses grabbing the work sheet and passing it to me. It's literally asking us to label each tool on the page. That would take all of five minutes if I knew the actual names for the tools. "We can work on this together," He sighs showing me his sheet. I grin gratefully at him and begin to fill in my blanks. What a great friend he is!

He huffs shaking his head flustered as he watches for the teacher. It's not like our teacher would really care, considering just last week I died by blood loss after cutting off my hand—not that anyone would remember it or anything. "Seriously," He chuckles watching as I scramble to check my answers to his and make sure I put the right ones in the right spot. "You should just pay more attention." I roll my eyes looking at him.

"If I paid more attention, there wouldn't be a reason for us to bond!" I smirk wiggling my nose. He laughs shaking his head and leans back in his chair.

At the end of the school day, I look for a ride home. Typically, Kyle and I would hitch a ride with Stan, but today he has football. So no go for that. Kyle is going to wait around for him, but I'd much rather find a good time. I look around for someone decent in the parking lot. That cuts out Red, Bebe, and Cartman; not that I have a problem with Bebe, she just hangs out with goody two shoe Wendy. I really can't stand Wendy, most people would think we're okay, but if you ask me personally, she's just too good. Then I see that mop of black hair that is all too familiar.

"Hey, Craig!" I call out running over and lean against his hard being sure to just my hips out seductively. "I have a question," I purr leaning up to his ear. A heat rises to his cheeks that is far too adorable. I absolutely adore messing with him. He handles it pretty stoically I must admit.

"What do you want McCormick?" He crosses his arms unimpressed by my tirade. I loop a finger through the hoop of his jeans and jerk him closer to me. He sucks his teeth, running his tongue over his braces. I can't help but wonder what his toothpaste tastes like. It won't take me long to find out.

"I need a ride," I purr leaning up and pushing my lips against his neck. He cocks his head to the side and grunts softly. Slowly, I work my fingers up from his belt loop, and under his jacket. My hands find his shoulders and give a sensual squeeze. "Please."

Craig sighed shaking his head as if to clear it from unwanted thoughts. He opened the door to his backseat and smirked, "After you." Score.


	4. Chapter 4

Stressed

**Kyle's P.O.V**

Silence. That was all I heard as I lay in my bed on a saturday morning. Ike had disappeared hours ago to sulk. Stan was ignoring me for Wendy...again. The only two people left I could decently contact was either Kenny or Cartman; sure as hell wasn't going to text Cartman. I was far from being capable to deal with any of the cruel jokes he could possibly have for me. That left none other than Kenny McCormick.

Are you busy?- Kyle B.

Not rly- K.M

Care to hang out?- Kyle B.

Sre mt u at hb?- K.M

Sounds good to me.- Kyle B.

Getting dressed seemed to be slightly harder than usual. Instead of gladly deciding what to wear that day, I just stared at the items in my closet as if they were strangers. Eventually, I decided that my typical green skinny jeans and orange jacket. I picked at the fraying sleeves as I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get a quick shower.

As I ran the water, I noticed it. A shiny slim object sitting on the side of the tub. I picked it up and frowned. It was a small blade that had been removed from one of our disposable razors. Surely, Ike would be smarter than to use this right? My finger grazed the sharp side by accident. A quick sting, and the tip of my finger was bleeding. I stared at it almost desperately as it dripped into the water, turned pink, and washed down the drain. A small idea formed at the base of my skull; but before I could completely enact it, I would have to test it to see if I could get it to work.

I raced into Harbucks panting lightly as I made my way into our usual booth. Kenny had beaten me there, and it looked as if he had already ordered me some coffee as well. "Hey," I whispered as I slid into the booth. "What did you get me?" I grabbed the cup sitting in front of me carefully.

"A hot cocoa. You didn't seem like you needed anymore extra energy." Kenny eyed me warily. His clothes were a rumpled mess; he probably stayed the night with someone else last night. I sighed and ran a hand through my straightened red hair-never had I been so grateful for an invention.

"Not really," I sippped the cocoa cautiously. It wasn't that I didn't trust Kenny, it was simply that I didn't trust the person behind the counter. Kendra was a close friend with Cartman, and I was almost positive that she would poison me if Cartman told her to. How Cartman had managed to snag someone as sweet looking as her for a friend, I'll never know.

"It's not poisoned." Kenny glanced up from his coffee to look me in the eye. "I've already checked." He chuckled leaning back and stretched. "So what was so important that you wanted to hang out with me?" I flinched and looked at the table. I suppose he had a reason to be upset with me. It's not like we ever really hung out a lot anymore. After junior high, we kind of went our seperate ways. He went more with Craig's gang, and I stuck by Stan's side-which was proving to be a rather large mistake. So much for being super best friends.

"It's about Ike," I sighed and layed my forehead on my arms. I hadn't really been given the option to talk to someone about what was going on with me since it started. "And Stan, and everything? I feel like I'm just losing at life." My thumbs twiddled with anxiety.

"What do you mean losing?" Kenny leaned forward, for once looking serious. It was kind of nice to see him care. Especially since I kind of distanced myself after junior high. I guess I thought I was too goood for him, but I can see that's not true now. "You're not like...thinking of hurting yourself are you?" I could almost scoff at the idea.

"Not mortally no. But I would be lying if I said the thought of just punching something or taking my frustration out on myself hasn't crossed my mind. Ike's parents are back, like his REAL parents. And I wish I could help him, but it kills me knowing he can officially choose if we're good enough for him or not. I've been trying to talk to Stan about it, but he's officially dumped me for Wendy. And I just...I've always got this sinking feeling in my chest. I know my problems are nothing compared to anything you've gone through, but surely you've got some kind of advice?" I looked up at Kenny with tears in the corners of my eyes. At this point, I could honestly care less if I broke down in front of him. It wasn't like Kenny would tell anybody. He hadn't ever disclosed my secrets without my knowledge. A painful hic formed in my chest and he reached his hand out across the table to me.

"Sometimes..." He sighed and looked at me carefully. "Sometimes it's okay to hurt yourself. I don't want to tell you not to, because I understand you need a way to clear your mind. But I will tell you that you will regret it later. You're a strong guy, Kyle. You're just between a rock and a hard place right now." He stroked my hand softly, squeezing it. "How about we go to a party tonight? Bebe's having another one, and there should be some beer or something. It'll do you good to let loose like that. It'll help clear your mind for at least a few hours, you know?" I nodded softly and sighed rubbing my eyes trembling. There was no doubt he was right. I did need a break from everything going on in my mind and this would be the best way to do it. At least, I would be around people who seemed to care. It was better than being locked up in my room for the night; left to wallow in thought until I decided to do something stupid.

"Okay," I nodded. "Sounds good."

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is written a little weird. XD I got a new laptop for christmas, and this was the first thing I've written on it. I'm trying to find a good alternative for Microsoft Word, and the program I used for this... I don't think it's exactly what I'm looking for. So the next few chapters may be a little weird or short until I find a program I can agree with!**


	5. Chapter 5

Never and Forever

**Stan's P.O.V**

On Monday, Kyle was absent, which was weird. I had seen him at Bebe's party and he seemed to be doing fine. I had wanted to say hi, but I couldn't say no to Wendy's advances. She had dressed in a lovely red dress, and had even curled her hair and put it up. I wanted to undress her as soon as I saw her.

"Hey, Stan?" She bumped her hip into mine as we walked into the cafeteria. I draped my arm over her shoulders and gave her a questioning look. "Is Kyle okay?" She leaned her head into my chest. I suppose she had noticed the same thing I had. His eyes were glassy, and dull. He almost looked as if he was high—which would be a pretty big shock considering he didn't even drink.

"I'm honestly not sure," I pecked the top her head as we made our way to our morning table. Kyle sat across from me and simply stared at the table as if it were breathing. "Hey man," I nodded in his direction. He didn't even notice me. That was weird, because Kyle was always the first one to greet me in the mornings. "Kyle, dude?" I waved a hand in front of him and he almost fell off his seat in shock.

"What the hell?" He gasped shaking his head trembling. "What in the hell was that about?" He whined shaking his head and looked at me. "Oh hey Stan. When did you get here?" The actual confusion on his face was what worried me the most. He was really out of it.

"You okay?" Wendy placed her hand worriedly on his arm. He flinched and jerked it away from her. Her eyes furrowed and I felt a heat rise in my stomach. I know Kyle didn't mean to, but he had offended Wendy, and he knew that was a no no.

"Yea," He rubbed the bridge of his nose and forced a smile. I wonder if he thinks I didn't notice just how forced it was. "Just had a rough weekend is all." Wendy giggled and leaned against me as if that explained everything.

After school, I told Wendy I wouldn't be able to walk her home. She understood when I explained I wanted to find out what was going on with Kyle. Especially after I saw all the strange cars in his drive way. He hadn't let me in after that, and pretty much refused to talk to me. But today, I planned to get to the bottom of everything. As his super best friend, I needed to know what was bugging him.

"Hey Kyle," I rested my hand on his shoulder carefully. He didn't turn, didn't acknowledge me in any way. "Come on man, I'll drive you home." He was starting to scare me with this pathetic act he was putting on. Usually he didn't act so apathetic, even if there was something wrong.

"What?" His brows furrowed as he looked up at me confused. "Dude," He looked around trembling before rubbing his eyes and shaking his head as if to clear his mind. I hoped it worked, and would sober him up a bit. "Home. Right, yes." He sighed rubbing his temples. "Let's go then. I seriously need some sleep."

"Tell me about it." I lead him back to my blue jeep and climbed in. He stumbled inside and rested his head against the rest softly. I noticed he was extremely pale as we drove towards his house. "Dude, you've been worrying me lately. Is everything okay?" He sighs and stares out the window. I know he doesn't want to talk about it, but I also know he needs to get it out of his system. If not it'll only do him more harm...that's not something I'd like to see.

"What do you mean?" He looks at me as if I'm asking the dumbest question in the world.

"I mean you've been crazy distant, and you're not really yourself. It's like...like you're depressed and it's scaring me a bit." The worry in my voice is thick, and I know he won't try to shoot me down. He sighs and crosses his arms lightly. I noticed a soft flinch as he quickly flexed a wrist.

"There's just a lot going on right now is all." He finally looked at me and I saw it. Right there in his eyes, I noticed the desperation for acceptance. The desperation for someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't tell him it would be okay without knowing what IT is. "I just...Just too much."

"Kyle," I frown and pull off onto the side of the road over looking a drop. "You can talk to me. I'm your best friend. You can talk to me about anything and you know that." He scoffed and shrugged his shoulders staring out of the window intently. Something was not right with this picture Kyle was almost ignoring him like he had done something wrong.

"Really? I find it hard just to have a normal conversation with you. I mean, you ARE always with Wendy. I don't like her knowing my business as well." He sneered and jiggled the handle as we pulled up to a red light. I frowned turning to him furrowing my brows in confusion. Where on earth was this coming from? Surely he wasn't mad at me? He was the one who refused to let me inside after the whole incident! He has no reason to be upset with me!

"Dude, you're not even being funny!" I frowned pulling up in front of his house annoyed. "I tried to be there! I drove you home, and I saw the cars, and I saw Ike! But you refused to explain to me what was going on! If you're saying you can't talk to me, that's YOUR fault! Not mine!" I glared at him trembling as my temper flared and calmed down. How dare he say that he had a right to be angry with me! It must be his damn ginger side coming through. I jolted at the thought in my mind. Holy shit, I just sounded like Eric fucking Cartman. I looked at my friend apologetically and grabbed his arm softly. "I'm sorry I yelled...but I don't know what it is you want from me exactly you know? I can't help if you don't let me."


	6. Chapter 6

Alone but Not Alone

**Kenny's P.O.V**

He was high again. I sighed watching as Kyle swayed his hips to the music playing through my stereo. Perhaps it was a bad idea to introduce him to xanax—it made him act odd. But it wasn't exactly a bad odd. It just loosened him up and made him easier to get along with.

I watched his nice round behind as he kept up his soft sway. God, if only this kid knew just what a hot ass he had. I shook the thought out of my head and pushed myself further against my wall. There was no way Kyle would ever bend that way for someone like me. Nah, he was more of someone who would save it for marriage. I chuckled at the absurdity of the thought of actually saving my virginity for someone.

"Hey Kenny," rolledthe red head turned to me almost stumbling over his own feet. He sauntered over to me and straddled my lap. Yep, I was most definitely a wonderfully horrible influence on him. "Have you ever kissed another boy?" Before I could stop myself, I snorted in response.

"Babe," I whispered against his ear softly. "I've done far more than just kiss." The heat raced up Kyle's neck and to the tip of his ears. He squirmed causing his hips to buck and rub against me ever so slightly. He shuddered closing his eyes as I gripped his hips roughly.

"W-would you show me?" He rolled his head back exposing his neck to me.

I was awoken by my damned alarm clock. I groaned as I stared down at my dick—hard as a rock. Go figure. It was becoming harder and harder to keep the red head out of my dreams lately. Just when I thought it was some hot chick, her body morphed and there he was riding me like a porn star. God, just thinking about it got me even harder. I groaned and wrapped my hand around myself and began to tug and pull softly until I released.

School was awkward as all hell. I couldn't even look Kyle in the eyes without seeing his face contort in pleasure. How in the hell could I explain that to him? However, I did notice the awkward tension between him and Stan. Something big had happened there.

"Hey guys," I grinned leaning into my hands and winked at Kyle. "Want to go to Stark's Pond after school?" Stan's nose scrunched as Wendy's grip on his hand tightened. That would be a no, but that's just what I was hoping for. Kyle nodded staring angrily at his food. He had noticed the change too. Well that's fine with me. Maybe I could get Kyle high enough to fool around with me.

"Sure," He mumbled and leaned his head against me. Stan noticed and glared lightly at me.

"Hey, Kenny, can I talk to you outside?" Stan stood up from his position across the table from me and lead us out into the crowded hallway. "Dude," He frowned and leaned against the wall. "What the hell?"

"What?" I grinned feigning innocence as I rocked on my heels. "You have to be more clear Stan if you want me to understand." I was almost purring with joy—dear god I love playing mind games with him.

"You know what!" He hissed leaning in closer. "What the hell is up with Kyle? Since when does he just agree to get wasted?" Even if I hadn't said that was the plan, everyone pretty much understood it to be. That was really the only reason we ever went to the pond now a days. "Kenny, I don't want you messing around with him! He's going through shit right now, and he doesn't need you making it worst!" Well how the hell would he know? As far as I can remember from the coffee shop, Kyle hadn't been able to talk to him in almost three weeks. From what I understood, Stan was obviously picking Wendy over Kyle, so what right did he have to butt in? Now I was getting pissed.

"You know what, Stan?" I leaned in deciding to try and come off as passive aggressive instead. At least this way, he wouldn't be able to hit me right off the back. He would have to actually dwell on what I said next before he could decide on doing anything about it. "I don't think you have the right to butt in, after all, you've been so obsessed with Wendy you can't even tell your 'super best friend' is withering away because of what's going on at his house. And let me guess," I leaned back crossing my arms and glaring at Stan, completely disappointed in him. "You don't even know that Ike's real parents want him back." Stan's face lost all color then. It seemed to click with him, just then, how desperately Kyle truly needed him. I shook my head and stormed back into the lunch room taking my seat between Kyle and Cartman. "Move fatass," I hissed shoving his knee away from me.

"Ay, I'm not fat!" He sneered and leaned on the table to get a good glance at Kyle. "What's up the Jew's ass?" He jabbed his thumb towards the red head.

I waited for Kyle after classes ended and grabbed his hand in a soft embrace. He squeezed my hand tightly and lead us towards the pond. Just staring at the back of his head, his red hair blowing in the breeze, was getting my imagination going. He looked utterly delicious. I could spend the whole day just sucking on his ears, and neck, listening to the soft mewls and moans that would escape his mouth. My free hand fidgeted, feeling the small red pill hidden away in my pocket. I would only use it if I felt like he really needed to loosen up, but there were no promises about that. I had bought it off Craig the other day. He was notorious for slipping them into unsuspecting girls drinks. He never really used it against their will; just saved it to help them loosen up.

Kyle found a good spot under some trees that would hide the liquor bottles hidden under my jacket, as well as keep us hidden from the public's eyes. He leaned against my shoulder again and I draped my arms around him and leaned in to kiss his neck. It was soft, and smooth. Dear good. He rolled his head to the side and welcomed me. Holy shit, I smirked against his skin and lightly grazed my teeth.

"K-kenny," He whined turning to me anxiously. His eyes were half lidded, and I could tell he had taken something before leaving school. My hands found the back of his hair as I shoved my lips against his. My tongue rubbed against his lower lip and forced its way into his mouth. "Ah," He whined as I pushed him onto his back. "Kenny, wait! I'm not gay!" He whined looking up at me.

"Kyle," I sighed softly and placed a tender kiss on his throat. "Sexuality doesn't matter. It's just kisses, and its just sex—if it even gets that far. Don't put a label on it just yet." My hands wandered under his shirt, and played with his sensitive spots. I could feel him getting just as excited underneath me and I knew that if I didn't slow it down, I would end up hurting Kyle. There would be no contorting bodies today. Instead, I would just leave my mark as proof of him belonging to me.

He purred under my brushes and shuddered as I left mark after mark on his neck. At one point, he attempted to push me away and I bit down. It would leave a nice sized bruise, but he seemed to enjoy the pain. It may have been a welcoming feeling compared to the emptiness he had complained of feeling earlier.

Before we even knew it, the sun had set and the temperature had dropped. By nine his mother was calling his phone, and our little play time was over. I stared at his sore, chapped lips and knew that he would be back. He would want more. I smirked placing one more chaste kiss on his neck before letting him part ways from me. By this time, I was stuck with a rather uncomfortable problem, and decided that some oral with Bebe would be the best way to take care of it; at least then I could play with her amazing tits all I wanted.

"So, who were you with earlier?" She giggled at the marks Kyle left. I simply pushed the question aside knowing that she wouldn't truly believe me. To all of us, Kyle was pretty much off limits. He was the forbidden apple, and god damnit I was going to have me a nice sized bite of it before the end.


End file.
